Chapter 2: Die Die Until You Escape
Chapter 2:Die Die Until You Escape:Daily Life Point of View:Eevee I was still surprised at the close of Charmander's excecution.I went back to my cottage soon afterwards where I quickly fell asleep THE NEXT DAY 2 down,16 left to go I woke up to Monokuma's loud voice saying: "A new area has been opened up" "Explore it while you can" The screen then went blank which means the announcement is over I carried my tired body outside my cottage to see Phanphy,Graveler,Kirlia and Sneasel standing there. "How are you feeling?" said Graveler "I'm fine" "It looks like you're not the fine" said Kirlia I followed my friends to the pool where Monokuma and the others were waiting "What the heck are we supposed to be doing here!!!!" said Treeko "DID ANYONE LISTEN?!!!!!!!!!A new area has been opened" screeched Monokuma "Umm....where?" asked Phanphy Monokuma points west of the pool to a bridge "Only one at a time pokes" said Monokuma ".....I think this is a trap" said Pancham "GRRRRRRRRRR........I should have did this with humans" growled Monokuma. And so all of us went across the bridge one by one.The bridge looked like it was going to break "Ooooooh............preety!!!!" said Flaebebe After some time,we finnaly reached the other side of the bridge to a small town.It was filled with 5 buildings. The first building was a school house. "This building has sprinklers which can be set off by a fire...it makes a loud sound which you could hear from outside your cottages" said Monokuma I looked around the school house.There were 16 chairs in total.......how did Monokuma know that there will be 16 pokemon by the time we got here...I mean we were originally 18.There were also 16 desks each equipped with supplies.There was also a table.There were many school supplies placed on top of it.There was also a teacher's table for.....well.....teachers. "So......did you like it?!!" said Monokuma "It's not as preety as my school" said Mareep I groaned as Mareep babbled about her school.I then noticed Teddiursa looking more grim than ever.I exited the buliding and move onto the next building. The second building contained a hospital.It contained 8 rooms and a hallway The first room contained the lobby with a Receptionist Monokuma "Hello...Pokes" said the Monokuma "Eeeeeeeeekkkk.....another one" said Kirlia "I believe there are multiple Monokumas so that they can monitor all of us at the same time" said Drowzee The other 6 rooms were in front of the hallway,each containing a hospital bed.The remaining room was pharmacy containing tons of medicines,poisons(I don't know why we neeed poison) and anesthetics. "These stuffs are dangerous" said Vigoroth And so I finished the tour of the second building and went on to the third one. The third building contained a bedroom....a large bedroom containing a king-sized bed,a book shelf that looks brand new and a private study "Since I'm the leader....I should stay here" said Teddiursa "Who said you were the leader?!!!" said Squirtle The fourth building.....wasn't a building but a playground containing swings and a slide "YAY!!!!!!!!!!Let's play!!!!" said Flaebebe The last building was an arcade filled with many arcade games from Pac-Man to Donkey Kong "Sneasel,wanna play?" said Froakie entusiastically "YEAHHHHHH!!!!!" replied Sneasel I then exit the arcade to see that all but Sneasel and Froakie had gathered "There were no leads on how to escape" said Flaebebe "But.......who sleeps in the suite" said Mareep "MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" said Teddiursa "Ughhhhhh, my eardrums" said Machop "Can't two people share?" said Kirlia "That would be gross" said Teddiursa before running to the bedroom to lock "#@!#,she locked it" said Machop "OMG....she's totally annoying" said Kirlia We all turned back to go to our cottages then I noticed Teddiursa exiting the bedroom and sneaking to the school. I shrugged it off and went to sleep on my bed.... THAT NIGHT I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night.I was restless....I exited my cottage to breathe fresh air but.... "RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" "It came from the school house" I dashed towards the school house.I met Sneasel and Froakie on the way....they were looking worried "We were in the arcade..." started Froakie "At the middle of the night??" I hesitantly replied "Why?Don't judge" said Sneasel "As I was saying....we were at the arcade when we heard a loud ringing from the school" said Froakie "We went towards it only to find a fainted Mareep" said Sneasel I gasped as I heard Mareep's name and so the three of us head directly to the schoolhouse. When we arrived,we found Mareep on the floor,her head covered in blood. I checked her pulse and was glad to know that she was still alive.Froakie,Sneasel and I carried Mareep to the hospital only to find Machop carrying Flaebebe. "Wha......what happened?" I asked "I was taking a walk when suddenly...I found Flaebebe hanging on the swings in the playground..bleeding" said Machop "Two attacks....we need to be alert so noone would be a victim" said Froakie. We carried the two fainted bodies to the hospital rooms.Machop and Sneasel agreed to guard them as me and Froakie went back to the cottage to rest THE NEXT DAY I woke up in cold sweat,nervous after the two attacks.I quickly went outside and ran to the restaurant for our daily meeting.We were all there but the 4 pokemon at the hospital and Teddiusa "......where's Teddiursa?" I quickly asked "I dunno....she became a hermit after yesterday" said Graveler I sighed then the meeting was over for a second then I ran to the hospital to see if they are fine.I was glad to see that they were all alive and awake. "Wha....what happened?" asked Mareep "...." said Flaebebe I told both of them what happened then it was soon nighttime.I decided to stay at the hospital since Sneasel has....private stuff.I fell asleep alongside Mareep THAT NIGHT I again woke up since I was still worried about the attacks.I looked at Mareep's calm face...sleeping.I exited the room then left the hospital...as if something was wrong.I went to the arcade to find a fainted Sneasel......also bleeding. I carried Sneasel and ran all the way to the hospital....then suddenly I heard something from the pharmacy in the hospital.I left Sneasel to rest on a bed in one of the hospital rooms and ran to the pharmacy only to find a broken window and a fainted Snover.I carried Snover to a room and suddenly...I felt....pain..... THE NEXT DAY I woke up....I touched my face to find blood....I was also a victim of the attacks...but I wasn't in the hospital.I looked around to find that I'm in the bedroom.Strangely enough...the room looked clean.I looked around me to find Kirlia,Phanphy and Graveler looking worried "Are you okay" asked Graveler "What.....happened??" I quickly asked "Well.....we found you here.....the door was unlocked and there was no sign of Teddiursa" said Kirlia "We need to bring you to the hospital" said Phanphy And so...they carried me to the hospital where everyone was waiting "The victims were Mareep...Flaebebe....Sneasel....Snover....and Eevee" said Squirtle I listened then suddenly I fainted. I woke up in a hospital room to see Phanphy "Are you okay?" she asked "I guess so" I replied "......there was a dead body" she said "......." END OF DAILY LIFE Chapter 2:Die Die Until You Escape:Deadly Life Point of View:Eevee "WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I looked at a sweating Phanphy Phanphy leads me outside the hospital....to the school house. The door was opened.The lights were open.A smell of blood enveloped the room A DEAD BODY HAS BEEN FOUND THERE WILL BE AN INVESTIGATION AFTER WHICH A CLASS TRIAL WILL BEGIN Teddiursa was placed on a desk with her throat slit. "Teddiursa!!" I said looking at the bloody body. "OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!" screeched Kirlia puking into a paper bag. The school house looked different from before, rope was dangling from the ceiling, the table that used to had school supplies on it was toppled over and there were only 15 desks and chairs left. "What happened??!!!" asked a surprised Squirtle entering the building. Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Fan Fiction Category:Danganronpa Fan Fiction